Skyhold
} |icon = Skyhold icon (Inquisition).png |image = Skyhold Exterior.png |px = 270x360px |type = Fortress |sections = Upper Courtyard Lower Courtyard Main Hall Prison Garden Cellar Undercroft |location = Frostback Mountains, border between Ferelden and Orlais |inhabitants = |factions = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Dragon Age: Magekiller }} Skyhold is a fortress in the Frostback Mountains and serves as the headquarters for the restored Inquisition. Background Known as Tarasyl'an Te'las ("the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back") in ancient elvishCodex entry: On Skyhold, Skyhold is a fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales, on the border between Orlais and Ferelden, controlling a mountain pass from the kingdom to the empire.Dialogue with the Skyhold Quartermaster explaining Threnn's absence if she was rescued from HavenDialogue with Horsemaster Dennet explaining Skyhold's locationIn-Game World Map The mountain peak it was built on was the site of rituals carried out by the elves during the height of their civilization, but was later leveled by early Fereldans to provide the foundation of the fortress, making the Keep Fereldan.Note by the Skyhold mason on scaffolding during renovations Ownership of Skyhold has since changed hands many times. During the late Divine Age, it was occupied by a Fereldan enchanter who unsuccessfully sought to learn why the site had been so important to the elves. At one point, even dwarves took residence there.As evidenced by the dwarven statues in the basement. The last known owners of Skyhold lived certainly after the Third Blight with Mason Gatsi suspecting that they had also an extensive trade network.Note: Fallen Chandelier When Skyhold was rediscovered by the Inquisition, it had fallen into considerable disrepair in the years after its unknown last inhabitants had abandoned it. However, by this time, the magic of the original elven site had permeated the stones of the keep, protecting it from evil.Dialogue with Morrigan on Skyhold's history and power. A living tree was once a symbol of peace between two forgotten factions. Before the first stones of Skyhold's foundations were laid, the tree was cut down, slabbed, and polished to serve as a massive war table.The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition Involvement Along with the Inquisitor, companions and advisors reside here. Leliana will make a place for herself in the fortress' rookery. Sera, Iron Bull and Cole can be found in the Skyhold tavern Herald's Rest, Cassandra is usually training by the armory, Cullen can be found in a tower adjoining the gatehouse and Blackwall at the stables. Dorian can be found in the library and Solas in the atrium beneath it, and Varric and Vivienne can be seen in the Throne Room. Finally Josephine has made a place for herself in her office next to the Throne Room. The fortress will serve as a hub for romantic encounters and catching up with companions. The Inquisitor's central command is the war table, which will determine where to focus the Inquisition's attention. From here operational areas can be unlocked and agents can be dispatched on missions. From the Skyhold throne the Inquisitor will hold court and Sit in Judgment over a variety of characters, passing sentences from execution and tranquillity, to making them court jester, or even recruiting them to the Inquisition. Renovation At the time of its rediscovery by the Inquisition, Skyhold has deteriorated considerably. The Inquisition brings on a number of workers to help restore the fortress to its former glory. The renovation process spans three stages. *'Stage 1' - When the Inquisition first arrives at Skyhold. Much of the fortress is inaccessible due to rubble, structural collapses, sealed or bricked-up doorways, and clutter blocking doors. Only the Throne Room, War Room, Undercroft, Atrium, Atrium Library, Rookery, Courtyard, Armory, Training Grounds, and portions of the Battlements are open. The Inquisitor can customize Skyhold's furnishings in the Undercroft. *'Stage 2' - After leaving and returning to Skyhold for the first time or by choosing the Special dialogue option, "Tell me more of yourself," when speaking with Solas which requires some level of friendship as well as the Inquisitor having expended the entirety of the, "Tell me about yourself," tree. Renovation work is well underway, scaffolding has been set up throughout the fortress, and the collapsed bridge dividing the Courtyard has been repaired. In addition to the areas in Stage 1, the Stables, Tavern, Quartermaster's Building, Dungeon, Inquisitor's Quarters, Kitchen, Vault, Vault Library, Garden, Guard Tower, and the rest of the Battlements are now open. The Inquisitor can find a list of three upgrades to Skyhold in the Inquisitor's Quarters and can make Judgments in the Throne Room. Cullen will have moved from his courtyard open-air desk to his permanent office in one of the towers of the main gate unless the Inquisitor has not spoken to him since arriving in Skyhold. He will then remain in the courtyard until the Inquisitor speaks to him. *'Stage 3' - After completing a main story quest. The renovation of Skyhold is complete. Scaffolding and most remaining rubble or clutter has been removed, and the Throne Room has been furnished with banquet tables and chairs. All areas of Skyhold are open. Customization Skyhold can be customized and upgraded by the player. Customization options include banners, drapes, heraldry, windows, beds, decor and thrones. There are several options to choose from, mostly related to particular nations (Orlais, Ferelden etc.) or factions (Andrastian Chantry, Dalish etc.). Most of these options need to be unlocked by buying them in shops, completing quests or through exploration. The throne can be further upgraded with accessories as well. Collectibles and Acquirements Mosaics * As the Inquisitor discovers the mosaic pieces all over Thedas and returns to Skyhold, the mosaic pieces found will be assembled on the walls. Three of them are around Gatsi, the dwarf helping research them and two are up by Vivienne's balcony. Bottles of Thedas * As the Inquisitor discovers bottles from Bottles on the Wall, all of the bottles so far discovered are presented on shelves in the Skyhold wine cellar. Haven Survivors and Agents at Skyhold * Some of the agents the Inquisitor recruits can be found and talked to at Skyhold. * All of the townsfolk that the Inquisitor saved in the attack on Haven will also be hanging out at Skyhold- most typically, around the grounds out front, or also in the courtyard gardens. Josephine's Vault * Josephine's Elite Clientele Perk adds an actual treasure vault to Skyhold. Skyhold's Prisoners * If the Inquisitor choose imprisonment for any wrongdoers who come before them in Sit in Judgment, they can find them later in the Skyhold prisons where some of them may be conversed with. Florianne the Jester * If, after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, the Inquisitor conscripts Florianne as a Court Jester at Skyhold, Florianne will occasionally show up in the throne room. Upgrades In addition to the furnishing customization options there are three possible major upgrades to Skyhold available. These upgrades can be unlocked by meeting the necessary quotas at the Requisition Table. All upgrades reward +1 power. Quests Places *Throne Room *War Room *Atrium *Atrium Library *Rookery *Kitchens *Inquisitor's Quarters - contains Wardrobe * - contains Storage and various crafting/upgrade tables *Dungeon (accessible through a door in the courtyard immediately outside the Throne Room, to the left of the stairs.) *Vault (The lower level requires the Elite Clientele perk) *Vault Library *Armory * *Stables *Courtyard *Garden :After arriving at Skyhold, it becomes possible to obtain seeds when harvesting herbs in the wild. The chance to obtain seeds is random for each harvest, so it may take several tries, though only one seed is required for each type of herb. It is possible to collect seeds for all but two of the herbs available in the game. The exceptions are Crystal Grace and Deathroot. :The garden comes with two herb planters by default, and another four can be added if the Herb Garden upgrade is chosen. Each planter can hold only one type of herb, though multiple herbs of the same type can be grown in multiple planters. :The planted herbs grow after leaving and then returning to Skyhold. It takes two "returns" for a newly planted seed to be harvestable. One "return" is required between each harvest for the plant to reproduce. *Guard Tower *Battlements *Training Grounds *Golden Nug Merchants * Bonny Sims * Unnamed Merchant (Conditional) * Mount Merchant (Conditional) * Farris the Representative (Conditional) * Invisible Merchant (Conditional) Frescos *In the rotunda below the library and rookery, Solas paints an elven fresco depicting the Inquisition's history, with each panel representing a different stage in the storyline. Notes *After reaching level 10, the Inquisitor can complete the war table mission Specializations for the Inquisitor to summon specialization trainers to Skyhold. The trainers will gather in certain places depending upon the Inquisitor's class: ** If the Inquisitor is a rogue, the trainers will congregate in the lower courtyard near the stables. ** If the Inquisitor is a mage, the trainers will congregate at the front gate near the infirmary tents. ** If the Inquisitor is a warrior, the trainers will congregate at the top of the battlements near Cullen's office. * If you get the "Elite Clientele" Inquisition perk, a new vault opens up in Skyhold where you keep your gold, hat and pies. It is located on the same level as the wine cellar and the kitchen. Lord Trifles Minutiae will also take up residence here if the Quiz Quizquisition has not yet been completed. * Falling damage is turned off in Skyhold. You can jump off of the parapets into the garden several stories below and take no damage. * If the door to the hallway to the war room is opened after Josephine converses with either of her assistants, the assistant will go into the hallway, turn left and walk through the wall. Codex entries Note texts Trivia * There is a pie in a top hat under Skyhold that can be discovered through a glitch: Sometimes all the furnishings in the main hall disappear. If you then walk into Solas' rotunda, there will be no floor, and you will drop into the area that holds the lordly pork pie. If you wait for a minute or so, it will also start playing music. * In the basement of Skyhold there is a large, open book with a sideways sigil of the gate; this is a reference to the Necronomicon, a faux grimoire invented by H.P. Lovecraft. * A Red Templar standard can be found in the abandoned stairwell leading to the Inquisitor's quarters. Gallery Skyhold Lower Courtyard Map.png|Skyhold Lower Courtyard Map Skyhold Upper Level Map.png|Skyhold Upper Level Map Skyhold1.jpg Skyhold WM 06.jpg Skyhold WM 02.jpg Skyhold_WM_07.jpg Inquisitor's Quarters.png|Inquisitor's quarters Skyhold Blacksmith.png|Blacksmith Skyhold Garden.png|Garden Skyhold Stables.png|Stables Skyhold Front.png|Great Hall exterior Mage Tower Skyhold.png|Magi Tower Skyholdabove.png|Skyhold from above DAIII concept 3.jpg|Concept art Stronghold.jpg| DAI NewHome.jpg See also *Skyhold prisoner dialogue References Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Dragon Age: Magekiller locations Category:Fortresses